Investigation on the mechanism of human platelet injury by Histoplasma capsulatum will involve characterization of the role of immunoglobulin G. Both specific antibody and non-specific IgG will be examined and their binding to H. capsulatum yeast forms will be determined. The role of other plasma proteins in interaction between H. capsulaturm, IgG, and human platelets will be examined.